<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La misma cara by pasivagresiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746966">La misma cara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva'>pasivagresiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki quiere hacerse una nueva perforación donde un viejo amigo, y Reita le acompaña, al igual que cada vez que una aguja entra en la piel del vocalista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La misma cara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El par de músicos, camuflados entre sudaderas, lentes de sol y cubrebocas, miraban el edificio frente a ambos. Luces de neón y lettering adornando las vitrinas transparentes, invitando de forma llamativa a entrar. Tras aquel cubrebocas blanco, el cumpleañero sonreía, orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Segurísimo.</p><p>El castaño a un lado suyo,  lo miró de reojo, asintió y abrió la puerta para que entrara primero. Ruki había pedido una cita para perforarse la oreja con un viejo amigo. Su última perforación fue alrededor de sus 28 años, y ahora, a poco menos de diez años después, quiso volver.</p><p>Por supuesto, la noticia sorprendió a su amigo. Sobre todo, porque a la edad de Ruki muy pocos optan por modificaciones corporales como forma de expresión, debido a temas laborales. Pero, después de todo, Ruki era un artista y no tenía restricciones con respecto a su imagen. Al menos, en lo que a tatuajes y perforaciones refería.</p><p>Se saludaron con un choque de manos y un abrazo. Reita, más tímido, saludó con una breve reverencia al tatuador que haría el trabajo. Miró a su alrededor, e incluso a él le dieron ganas de tatuarse alguno de los diseños que se exhibían en las paredes. Los estilos de los distintos tatuadores que trabajaban allí, podía diferenciarse en sus obras enmarcadas. </p><p>—¿Así que un industrial? —comentó el hombre con guantes de látex negros en sus manos—. Tienes tanto cabello, que a menos que te lo metas detrás de las orejas, no se te verá.</p><p><em>"Cuando lo agarre de su cabello, yo podré verlo"</em>, pensó Reita, acomodándose en la silla del lado contrario donde el amigo de Ruki se encontraba.</p><p>—Basta con que yo lo vea. Además, es una forma de recordarme que, aunque estoy viejo, el chiquillo rebelde dentro mío, sigue más vivo que nunca.</p><p>—Vaya, qué forma más metafórica de ver un tubo de metal en la oreja.</p><p><em>"También es rebelde en la cama. Dios, qué buen polvo el de anoche"</em>. Reita rió para sí mismo, teniendo que cubrirse la boca con el dorso de su mano para no exponerse en demasía. No obstante, ahogó una risa en la garganta que los otros dos sí pudieron oír.</p><p>—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Ruki, mientras el tercero limpiaba su oreja con ayuda de los insumos necesarios para evitar cualquier infección.</p><p>—Nada, nada...</p><p>El tatuador se ubico de lado para, con una bránula, abrir la piel del conocido cliente.</p><p>Ruki, aferró las manos al asiento y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos se apretaron y sus cejas quedaron como dos delgadas líneas oblicuas, símbolo del dolor y placer que aparecía al sentir la aguja haciéndose paso dentro de él. En esos no más de cinco segundos que duraron ambas perforaciones requeridas, Ruki hizo una expresión tan particular, que Reita no pudo evitar hablar esta vez. </p><p>—Esa es la misma cara que anoche pusiste mientras te lo chupaba.</p><p>—¡SUZUKI!</p><p>De no ser porque su amigo estaba ajustando las bolitas a cada extremo del tubo de metal, se habría lanzado sobre el bajista para darle un golpe o empujón.</p><p>El tercero, lanzó una risotada que no pudo calmar hasta varios minutos después. Reita le lanzó un beso al cumpleañero, susurrando un "No te enojes, bebé". Después de todo, era el precio que Ruki sabía que tenía que pagar por tener a Reita como su acompañante oficial para cada modificación corporal que se hiciera. El único que, entre chistes malos y apretones de manos, hacía el dolor de las agujas tolerable, y divertido.</p><p>Aunque siempre era más divertido fingir indignación y ver a Reita deshacerse en disculpas y mimos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer el bajista, si quería volver a verle poner la misma cara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>